Camp Naruto
by BadBoy328
Summary: Naruto and the Gang spend a whole summer at Camp Konoha.And this is no ordinary camp! Chaos will insue! First story! r&r! PAIRINGS: NaruXHina SakuXSask NejiXTen others... Rated M for later Chapters...
1. A Rude Hello & A Billion Buses

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But if I did, I would screw up that show! This is my first story, so please tell me what you think of it!

Summary: Naruto and the Gang spend a whole summer at Camp Konoha.And this is no ordinary camp! Chaos will ensue! First story! R&r! PAIRINGS: NaruXHina SakuXSask NejiXTen others…

Some of the idea from my brother, Chris!

Chris: Yeah! You better credit me!!!

Summer. Naruto's favorite time of the year. What made this summer better than all the rest was that Naruto was going to a special ninja camp!

All of his friends were going too! Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, and Jiraiya were chosen to be camp counselors, of course.

Naruto was busy pack the last of his things, such as kunai, orange clothing, and other things, when he heard a knock on the door and a yell.

"Come on, Naruto! Were going to be late!" It was Sakura. The girl that Naruto loved. Or at lest he thought he loved her. He was happy to hear her voice as always. Naruto ran out the door with his bags, collided with Sakura, and all his belongings went flying into the air. Naruto and Sakura fell to the ground and Sakura was shocked to discover a pair of Naruto's underwear had landed on her head.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" She screamed as she ran around in circles. "Get it off! Get it off!" Naruto walked over to Sakura and pulled the pair of her head and hid them behind his back. Sakura looking furious whacked Naruto on the head. She walked of while Naruto picked up all his stuff and crammed it into his bag. As they walked to the bus they didn't say a word. They walked to their usual meeting place, The Bridge. Kakashi was still being his late-self, but Sasuke was there, bein' cool.

"Hello, Sasuke!" Sakura said acting cheerfully despite of the incident that just occurred.

Hey, Sakura." Sasuke was feeling unusually peppy today. "Where's Kakashi?" Naruto said as he walked up to the two of them.

"Late, as usual." None of them were surprised. "What do you think he's doing right now?" Sakura questioned.

They all thought.

Just then, a familiar voice was heard.

"Hello."

They all jumped except for Sasuke. "Don't sneak up on us like that!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"Are you all ready for the trip?" Kakashi said, ignoring their comment.

"Finally!" All three of them said.

And they picked up their things and walked off through the streets of Konoha.

"So how will we get to the camp, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"We'll be taking a bus."

"Cool."

They all were led to a parking lot filled with dozens of buses. All three of the rookies' jaws dropped.

"Which one is ours?!" Sasuke said.

"Uhhh…" Kakashi said as he looked around. "I can't remember…"

All three of them fell to the ground.

Well, there's the first chapter. I know it's kinda short, but this is my first story! Tell me what you think!

Chapter 2 is coming up! "A Boring Bus Ride…"


	2. A Boring Bus Ride

Thanks for the reviews, Everyone! Since there good, I'll continue with the story!Sorry if the story might look weird.I had to get a new word proceeor called Zoho.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Neji Neji Bo Beji Banana Fanna Fo Feji! Fe Fi Mo Meji! NEJI!" Most of the rookies sang in unison.

_"That song is so troublesome..."_ Shikamaru thought to himself. He didn't even want to go to this stupid camp. But his dad made him go. He was able to keep himself busy with a book of sudoku.

"Let's do Gaara!" Naruto said, being the one who started that annoying song.

"Gaara Gaara Bo Baara Banana Fanna Fo Faara! Fe Fi Mo Maara! GAARA!"

Gaara was about to blow. He could take it anymore!

"How about we do SHUDDUP!!??" He yelled at them all.They just stared at him with blank expressions.

"Shuddup Shuddup Bo Buddup Banana Fanna Fo Fuddup!"

"Idiots..." He said as he sat back down in his seat next to his girlfriend.(Who's name is currently a mystery!)

"Gaara. You have to learn how to control your temper." He just looked at her."I used to be a bad person, but I stopped after a near death experience. I think your a deep person, Gaara. And that's why I love you." She Smiled.

Gaara loved that smile. It made her one of the only people Gaara ever loved. She was a raven haired angel, or at least she was now. Gaara thought of all the things she said about being a bad person long ago.

No one knew much about her or where she came from. She liked to sew alot. She used needles that always looked familar to Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Besides that, no one knew much about

her. Not even her name.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji may be a top ninja rookie, but he has another side to him. He is a top ninja pervert, just like Jiraiya. While TenTen was busy talking to Sakura and Ino, Neji sneaked to the back of the bus and silently unzipped her suitcase.

_"Jackpot!"_ He thought to himself. He was in pantie heaven!

"Neji?! What are you doing?!"

Neji was in big trouble now!

"Oh, Hi Tenten. I was just making sure all your bras and underwear were in here..."

She had a deadly glare on her face that even Gaara was afraid of. "And how would you know what all my undergarments look like?"

"..." Neji just couldn't say it.

"Do you use your Byakugan to look at me?!" She was furious!

"maybe..."

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!!!" Tenten pulled out a weapon and hit a main power cord in the lights causing the lights to go out."AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" A very girly scream was heard and then the lights came back on. Both Neji and Tentenwere gone.

"Well that was strange." Sakura said.She saw Sasuke sitting three seats away and decided to go talk to him.

"Hi Sasuke!" She said, interrupting Sasuke's game of chess.(It's a really nice bus.Neji paid for it!)

"Hello, Sakura." He said as he sighed. He was just about to win,too.

"So, how ya' doin'?" She said.

"Whatever.Look, I'm kinda busy here. So could you leave me alone?"

Sakura was crushed. She just sulked off._"Sasuke's never going to like me..." She thought._

And so, the bus trip actually took about a day and a half. They stop at gas stations, day and night, to get gas.while the rookie ninjas went in to get various snacks. Just like a normal family on a road trip. And when they would leave a gas station, Naruto would alsways ask, "How Much longer?!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, there's the second chapter! Their going to get to the camp in the nexy chapter. Tell me what you think! Next Chapter: Assigning Cabins!


	3. CABINS

**Man, I didn't think I would get good reviews for this story, but I was wrong! They arrive at the camp on this next chapter. They are assigned cabins and they deal with it. Hinata has her first line of the story!Oh! And sorry for not updating in a while!I've been grounded for a while!But know I'm back!Also, I've wanted to do a part for my favorite pair! SakuraXIno! So Ino is gonna have a crush on Sakura in the story!I changed Chapter 2 a round a bit.**

It was nighttime. As the bus drove next to a huge lake, it was filled with perverts, goths , chicks, teachers, mysterious people, ninjas, and Naruto . The bus had finally pulled into the campsite.

A huge wooden sign with the words **CAMP KONOHA** written on the front was seen as they pulled in. There was no parking lot, so Anko(who was driving the bus) just stop on the dirt entrance. They all stepped out of the bus. Ino was the

first to get off.

"AAAAHHH !" She screamed as she saw Neji fall of the top of the bus with X's in place of his eyes, like he was dead.

She then saw Ten ten jump off and land on top of him."OOF!" He said as she stepped off with a deadly glare on her

face.

Ino wasn't even going to ask.

They all walked to the middle of the campsite to see a tall man with a shirt that said CHRIS on the front and CAMP KONOHA on the back.

"Hello and welcome to Camp Konaha! We will now assign cabins and you can unpack, then will get started!"

He had a clipboard that had a list of all the people who were at the camp. There were more than just the people on the

Ninja Academy bus.

"Ahem." He coughed. "In cabin 1 the four assigned to this cabin will be..."

_"Please put me with Sakura!"_ Naruto thought.

_"Please put me with Naruto!"_ Hinata thought.

_"Please put me with Sasuke!"_ Sakura thought.

_"Please put me with Sakura but not with Naruto!"_ Sasuke thought.

"Hinata!"

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke!"

_"Yes!"_

"and Naruto!"

_"Yes!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"No!"_

"Next is Cabin 2!"In this cabin we have Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, And that wierd looking girl right there!" he said pointing to The Raven-haired girl talking to Garra.

_"Aww, I wanted to be paired with Sakura!"_ Ino thought.

The Camp Leader continued to call out the names of the Ninja Academy students.

" Well, that's everyone who matters!" he said.

"What about us?" A random kid said.

"Your not special enough." He replied.

"My mom says I'm special!"

"Well, Your mom's a skank!"

"At least I have a mom!"

"Ah, touche'!"

They all then went to there respective cabins.Then they all unpacked there stuff. After that, they just decided to chill.

'I'm going to the snack counter!Anybody want anything?"Naruto said.

Hinata raced over to him, making him jump a little, then said replied.

"Maybe I c-c-could go w-w-with you, N-N-Naruto?"

"No thanks, Hinata. I can go alone!" Then he walk out the door.

"WWWWHHHHYYYY!!!!" Hinata yerlled, then falling to the bed.

"Aww! It's OK, Hinata!" Sakura said, sitting down next to the crying girl.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke questioned,turning around.

"You Idiot!"Sasuke and Sakura both were surprised about what she just said.

"It's obvious that Hinata likes Naruto!Even the teacher's know! The only one who doesn't is Naruto!Girl, you have to go after him!" Sakura said.

"Yeah!Your right!I need to go find my man!" She said as she ran out the door.

"Well, it looks like we're all alone, Sasuke!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, why don't you go out with Naruto!" He said.

"Cause he's not an emo like you! Even though he lost his parents! he doesn't know any better! When your parents die, you supposed to be an emotional freak! Like you , Sasuke!"

"Sakura, I invented this knew technique that lets me ram someone's foot down their throat, but it looks like you already did that!" he said angerly.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?!" She questioned.

"Sakura, I'm going to say what Naruto fans have wanted to say to you for the longest time..."

"..."There was silence.

"Shut... the hell up..., you Fuzzbag!"

"..."

"Okay I made that last part up..." Sasuke said

**Well, there's the third chapter ,what do you think?**


	4. The SUPER Ultra Love CHapter of Love!

_Okay! I've been waiting to write this chapter for a while! This is the one where like four people will reveal their true love! Enjoy!_

"..." Sakura was crushed. The man she loved had just said something very hurtful to her.

"I..." Sakura couldn't find any words.

"Listen. I need to talk to someone about a very personal matter, so quit bugging me!" He walked out, slamming the door. Sakura just stood there.

Sasuke had been waitng to talk to this person for a while. He was about to confess his love. Love is not a normal emotion for him. it was usually Hate, Anger, Envy, Pride, or Confusion. It was even stranger, for the person he loved was very different. After confessing his love, Sasuke would most likely be shunned by society."_I've always loved you and now I'm going to tell you face to face. Please, love me back."He said in his head._

_He was about to cry when he say the person he loved, sitting in the cafeteria, waiting to get their food._

_On the other side of the cafeteria was Hinata, going to tell Naruto she loved him. Something Naruto fans have waited for since 2002._

_"okay. I can do this. He's just Naruto Uzamaki. The most beautiful boy in the wo-""Hey, Hinata!" Her thoughts were cut of by the boy she loved himself._

_This was it. Possibly the most important moment of anime history._

_"Naruto, there's something... I-I've w-w-wanted to tell you... for a while n-now..."Hinata was about to collaspe._

_The whole room got quiet.Some whispers could be heard like:"Look,she's finally gonna tell him" and "bout' time!"_

_"I-I-I-I love you, Naruto Uzamaki!!!!" _**Hinata AND Sasuke**_ said at the same time._

_"GASP!" Everyone on the room was in shocked. Kakashi started to choke on his hotdog.(hAHA)_

_"WHat!"Naruto screamed at them both."I-I-I gotta go!" he yelled running out of the room._

_Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other, then at all the people watching, then at the ground._

_"What have I done?" They both thought._

**So I sorta left you with a cliffy. Sorry the chapter was so short. THe next is gonna be longer for sure! Also, sheck out my other story! It's a sleepover one!**


	5. Chapter 5

"MMMMMOOOOOOOMMMMMIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled running back to his cabin.

"_What the hell is up with him?!"_ Ino thought looking at hi-stop!!! this story cannot go on!!!i fell itis not good enough! i will be doing a different story and theres nothing you cna do about it!!!!!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
